The Pipes Of Doom!
by LycoX
Summary: A search in his house's basement leads to an unwanted problem or two!


**The Pipes**

 **Of Doom!**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by my recent issues once again with water pipe problems in my house. This time in the kitchen. And of course, I own nothing but what you see here! I am also starting to think that its looking like 'A Mother's Love' is gonna be longer then I thought since there's quite a bit of potential with that story. This is set early 3B but Scott and Kira became friends early on after a chance meeting a few days after she and her parents moved to the town and no dissension crap was happening with the twins as they also never left and all is hunky dory ala what 3A's ending implied and what not.**

* * *

It was a simple errand, that's all it was supposed to be! One simple little errand! Run down to the basement, grab a few tools for his unwanted dad, bring them back to him on the roof, and boom, done! But for one Scott McCall, his simple errand would turn out to be something quite different once he got down there! It'd been simple enough to find those tools his dad needed. But it was when he heard a groaning noise down there that would catch his attention. Looking around curiously and even using his Wolf eyes to see bitter in the dim lighted area, the noise was heard again, and this time he heard it coming from a pipe near the water heater. Coming over to it with a curios frown on his face, he pressed his ear against the pipe and it wasn't long before it groaned again. Making him step back in surprise and hoping like heck something wasn't in there! Something that might possibly be a problem to deal with and that's when another groan happened again.

This time from another pipe and he looked in its direction and a sinking feeling happened in his gut. Another groan happened from the original pipe and when he looked back at it, cracks began to form and before he knew it, a burst of water came flying out of it and sending him stumbling back with a scream as the rest of the piping in the basement began to burst. He let out an angry roar as he haphazardly made his way up the stairs and out of the basement and all the way out of his house to the front yard where he collapsed on to his back. Never realizing that he was Shifted and that company was around. "Augh! It was horrible! I swear I almost drowned!" Yelled the young man in annoyance and anger as people began to swarm around him, asking all sorts of questions.

He tried to answer them as best as he could as the twins helped him up. "Scott, how long have you been a Werewolf?" Asked Rafael in curiousity.

"What? What are you talking about? Werewolves aren't… Werewolves aren't real!" Tried the young man.

His dad gave him an unimpressed look. "Son, I'm an FBI Agent, and with a job like that, its impossible not to learn a few things like the existence of Werewolves."

"Oh." Replied Scott in a daze.

"This explains the dog like smell my mom said is always around you." Remarked Kira thoughtfully without meaning too and then looking a little unnerved by all the looks she was getting.

"What?"

"How does your mom know what I smell like?"

"Umm… Well… Cause she's a Kitsune?"

"A what?" Asked several people at the same time, including Scott.

Cora would be the one to help supply the information. "Kitsunes are Foxes. And if your mom is one, chances are you will be too."

Kira nodded at that. "Right, we just aren't for sure on it yet."

Scott had a contemplative look on his face. "That… Does explain certain smells anytime I go over to your place."

A clearing of the throat came from his dad, causing everyone to bring their attention to him. "While I want to know who Bit you so I can have a word with them, I am more curious however about what happened to you to put you in the state you're in now."

"Multiple water pipe bursts in the basement."

"Aww crap. We'd better get the water turned off."

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go change while you do that."

"I'll come with Scott!" Voiced Kira cheerfully.

Her face then reddened as everyone stopped to look at her and it helped her to realize how that sounded. "I umm… I meant I'll come with and stay on the outside and you know, talk to him while the door is closed. So that I can't, you know, see him and stuff. Cause we're friends and friends don't really- Oh God, guys! Stop laughing!"

Cora grinned and leaned in close to Kira. "I don't blame you at all. Scott is pretty hot." Stage whispered the girl and making her new friend's blush intensify more.

Scott had something of a blush himself going on as Rafael chuckled and told him to go ahead while he dealt with the water issue. Nodding to that, the young man trudged onward with his shoes making lovely noises thanks to them being wet. Kira quickly followed in order to avoid causing more embarrassment for herself. But those present would definitely remember the fact that not once did she ever deny what Cora had said. And thankfully, the pipe replacement would only take about two days to finish since a lot of it was old as it is and was in serious need of replacing. The whole thing would even allow for Scott to air out a few of his grievances he felt towards his dad and was glad for the fact he didn't have to hide what he is from him. Of course he couldn't help but see a certain kind of appeal in the man shooting Peter Hale after all the crap that man had done to him, Lydia, and even Allison for that matter.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Pipe problems, gotta love 'em!**


End file.
